guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skill template format
Overall Format The skill template is a single line that is a base64 encoded bit stream as defined in rfc3548 using + and / as the 62nd and 63rd characters respectively. Numbers of varying number of bits are placed into the bitstream. Assuming that the bit stream already has 4 bits of data (the X's) adding a 5 bit number would have its bits placed like this: +-+-+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+-+-+ |1|0|X|X|X|X| | | | |4|3|2| +-+-+-+-+-+-+ +-+-+-+-+-+-+ The contents of the bit stream *6 bits - always 0, assumed to indicate the version and that this is a Skill Template. *4 bits - Primary profession (see table below) *4 bits - Secondary profession (see table below) *4 bits - The number of attributes specified in the template *4 bits - Size of attribute codes. All attribute codes are the same size, and the size (in bits) is equal to 4 plus this number. For example, if the size is 2, each of the attribute codes will be 6 bits. *Sequence of attribute codes and values **(4 + size) bits - attribute code (see table below) **4 bits - value of attribute, this is 0 - 12, and does not take into account runes, headgear, etc. *4 bits - Size of the skill codes. This works in the same way as the attribute size, except that each skill code is (8 + size) bits. *Sequence of exactly 8 skill codes **(8 + size) bits - skill code (see table below) Codes Profession Codes *0 - None (only valid for secondary) *1 - Warrior *2 - Ranger *3 - Monk *4 - Necromancer *5 - Mesmer *6 - Elementalist *7 - Assassin *8 - Ritualist *9 - Paragon *10 - Dervish Attribute Codes *0 - Fast Casting *1 - Illusion Magic *2 - Domination Magic *3 - Inspiration Magic *4 - Blood Magic *5 - Death Magic *6 - Soul Reaping *7 - Curses *8 - Air Magic *9 - Earth Magic *10 - Fire Magic *11 - Water Magic *12 - Energy Storage *13 - Healing Prayers *14 - Smiting Prayers *15 - Protection Prayers *16 - Divine Favor *17 - Strength *18 - Axe Mastery *19 - Hammer Mastery *20 - Swordsmanship *21 - Tactics *22 - Beast Mastery *23 - Expertise *24 - Wilderness Survival *25 - Marksmanship *26 - ? *27 - ? *28 - ? *29 - Dagger Mastery *30 - Deadly Arts *31 - Shadow Arts *32 - Communing *33 - Restoration Magic *34 - Channeling Magic *35 - Critical Strikes *36 - Spawning Power *37 - Spear Mastery *38 - Command *39 - Motivation *40 - Leadership *41 - Scythe Mastery *42 - Wind Prayers *43 - Earth Prayers *44 - Mysticism Skill codes *0 - Empty slot *1 - Healing Signet *2 - Resurrection Signet *3 - Signet of Capture *4 - BAMPH ! (Skill locked) *5 - Power Block *6 - Mantra of Earth *7 - Mantra of Flame *8 - Mantra of Frost *9 - Mantra of Lightning *10 - Hex Breaker *11 - Distortion *12 - Mantra of Celerity (Skill locked) *13 - Mantra of Recovery *14 - Mantra of Persistence *15 - Mantra of Inscriptions *16 - Mantra of Concentration *17 - Mantra of Resolve *18 - Mantra of Signets *19 - Fragility *20 - Confusion (Skill locked) *21 - Inspired Enchantment *22 - Inspired Hex *23 - Power Spike *24 - Power Leak *25 - Power Drain *26 - Empathy *27 - Shatter Delusions *28 - Backfire *29 - Blackout *30 - Diversion *31 - Conjure Phantasm *32 - Illusion of Weakness *33 - Illusionary Weaponry *34 - Sympathetic Visage *35 - Ignorance *36 - Arcane Conundrum *37 - Illusion of Haste *38 - Channeling *39 - Energy Surge *40 - Ether Feast *41 - Ether Lord *42 - Energy Burn *43 - Clumsiness *44 - Phantom Pain *45 - Ethereal Burden *46 - Guilt *47 - Ineptitude *48 - Spirit of Failure *49 - Mind Wrack *50 - Wastrel's Worry *51 - Shame *52 - Panic *53 - Migraine *54 - Crippling Anguish *55 - Fevered Dreams *56 - Soothing Images *57 - Cry of Frustration *58 - Signet of Midnight *59 - Signet of Weariness *60 - Signet of Illusions *61 - Leech Signet *62 - Signet of Humility *63 - Keystone Signet *64 - Mimic (Skill Locked) *65 - Arcane Mimicry *66 - Spirit Shackles *67 - Shatter Hex *68 - Drain Enchantment *69 - Shatter Enchantment *70 - Disappear (Skill Locked) *71 - Unnatural Signet (Skill Locked) *72 - Elemental Resistance *73 - Physical Resistance *74 - Echo *75 - Arcane Echo *76 - Imagined Burden *77 - Chaos Storm *78 - Epidemic *79 - Energy Drain *80 - Energy Tap *81 - Arcane Thievery *82 - Mantra of Recall *83 - Animate Bone Horror *84 - Animate Bone Fiend *85 - Animate Bone Minions *86 - Grenth's Balance *87 - Verata's Gaze *88 - Verata's Aura *89 - Deathly Chill *90 - Verata's Sacrifice *91 - Well of Power *92 - Well of Blood *93 - Well of Suffering *94 - Well of the Profane *95 - Putrid Explosion *96 - Soul Feast *97 - Necrotic Traversal *98 - Consume Corpse *99 - Parasitic Bond *100 - Soul Barbs *101 - Barbs *102 - Shadow Strike *103 - Price of Failure *104 - Death Nova *105 - Deathly Swarm *106 - Rotting Flesh *107 - Virulence *108 - Suffering *109 - Life Siphon *110 - Unholy Feast *111 - Awaken the Blood *112 - Desecrate Enchantments *113 - Tainted Flesh *114 - Aura of the Lich *115 - Blood Renewal *116 - Dark Aura *117 - Enfeeble *118 - Enfeebling Blood *119 - Blood is Power *120 - Blood of the Master *121 - Spiteful Spirit *122 - Malign Intervention *123 - Insidious Parasite *124 - Spinal Shivers *125 - Wither *126 - Life Transfer *127 - Mark of Subversion *128 - Soul Leech *129 - Defile Flesh *130 - Demonic Flesh *131 - Barbed Signet *132 - Plague Signet *133 - Dark Pact *134 - Order of Pain *135 - Faintheartedness *136 - Shadow of Fear *137 - Rigor Mortis *138 - Dark Bond *139 - Infuse Condition *140 - Malaise *141 - Rend Enchantments *142 - Lingering Curse *143 - Strip Enchantment *144 - Chilblains *145 - Signet of Agony *146 - Offering of Blood *147 - Dark Fury *148 - Order of the Vampire *149 - Plague Sending *150 - Mark of Pain *151 - Feast of Corruption *152 - Taste of Death *153 - Vampiric Gaze *154 - Plague Touch *155 - Vile Touch *156 - Vampiric Touch *157 - Blood Ritual *158 - Touch of Agony *159 - Weaken Armor *160 - Windborne Speed *161 - Lightning Storm (Skill Locked) *162 - Gale *163 - Whirlwind *164 - Elemental Attunement *165 - Armor of Earth *166 - Kinetic Armor *167 - Eruption *168 - Magnetic Aura *169 - Earth Attunement *170 - Earthquake *171 - Stoning *172 - Stone Daggers *173 - Grasping Earth *174 - Aftershock *175 - Ward Against Elements *176 - Ward Against Melee *177 - Ward Against Foes *178 - Ether Prodigy *179 - Incendiary Bonds *180 - Aura of Restoration *181 - Ether Renewal *182 - Conjure Flame *183 - Inferno *184 - Fire Attunement *185 - Mind Burn *186 - Fireball *187 - Meteor *188 - Flame Burst *189 - Rodgort's Invocation *190 - Mark of Rodgort *191 - Immolate *192 - Meteor Shower *193 - Phoenix *194 - Flare *195 - Lava Font *196 - Searing Heat *197 - Fire Storm *198 - Glyph of Elemental Power *199 - Glyph of Energy *200 - Glyph of Lesser Energy *201 - Glyph of Concentration *202 - Glyph of Sacrifice *203 - Glyph of Renewal *204 - Rust *205 - Lightning Surge *206 - Armor of Frost *207 - Conjure Frost *208 - Water Attunement *209 - Mind Freeze *210 - Ice Prison *211 - Ice Spikes *212 - Frozen Burst *213 - Shard Storm *214 - Ice Spear *215 - Maelstrom *216 - Iron Mist *217 - Crystal Wave *218 - Obsidian Flesh *219 - Obsidian Flame *220 - Blinding Flash *221 - Conjure Lightning *222 - Lightning Strike *223 - Chain Lightning *224 - Enervating Charge *225 - Air Attunement *226 - Mind Shock *227 - Glimmering Mark *228 - Thunderclap *229 - Lightning Orb *230 - Lightning Javelin *231 - Shock *232 - Lightning Touch *233 - Swirling Aura *234 - Deep Freeze *235 - Blurred Vision *236 - Mist Form *237 - Water Trident *238 - Armor of Mist *239 - Ward Against Harm *240 - Smite *241 - Life Bond *242 - Balthazar's Spirit *243 - Strength of Honor *244 - Life Attunement *245 - Protective Spirit *246 - Divine Intervention *247 - Symbol of Wrath *248 - Retribution *249 - Holy Wrath *250 - Essence Bond *251 - Scourge Healing *252 - Banish *253 - Scourge Sacrifice *254 - Vigorous Spirit *255 - Watchful Spirit *256 - Blessed Aura *257 - Aegis *258 - Guardian *259 - Shield of Deflection *260 - Aura of Faith *261 - Shield of Regeneration *262 - Shield of Judgment *263 - Protective Bond *264 - Pacifism *265 - Amity *266 - Peace and Harmony *267 - Judge's Insight *268 - Unyielding Aura *269 - Mark of Protection *270 - Life Barrier *271 - Zealot's Fire *272 - Balthazar's Aura *273 - Spell Breaker *274 - Healing Seed *275 - Mend Condition *276 - Restore Condition *277 - Mend Ailment *278 - Purge Conditions *279 - Divine Healing *280 - Heal Area *281 - Orison of Healing *282 - Word of Healing *283 - Dwayna's Kiss *284 - Divine Boon *285 - Healing Hands *286 - Heal Other *287 - Heal Party *288 - Healing Breeze *289 - Vital Blessing *290 - Mending *291 - Live Vicariously *292 - Infuse Health *293 - Signet of Devotion *294 - Signet of Judgment *295 - Purge Signet *296 - Bane Signet *297 - Blessed Signet *298 - Martyr *299 - Shielding Hands *300 - Contemplation of Purity *301 - Remove Hex *302 - Smite Hex *303 - Convert Hexes *304 - Light of Dwayna *305 - Resurrect *306 - Rebirth *307 - Reversal of Fortune *308 - Succor *309 - Holy Veil *310 - Divine Spirit *311 - Draw Conditions *312 - Holy Strike *313 - Healing Touch *314 - Restore Life *315 - Vengeance *316 - "To the Limit!" *317 - Battle Rage *318 - Defy Pain *319 - Rush *320 - Hamstring *321 - Wild Blow *322 - Power Attack *323 - Desperation Blow *324 - Thrill of Victory *325 - Distracting Blow *326 - Protector's Strike *327 - Griffon's Sweep *328 - Pure Strike *329 - Skull Crack *330 - Cyclone Axe *331 - Hammer Bash *332 - Bull's Strike *333 - "I Will Avenge You!" *334 - Axe Rake *335 - Cleave *336 - Executioner's Strike *337 - Dismember *338 - Eviscerate *339 - Penetrating Blow *340 - Disrupting Chop *341 - Swift Chop *342 - Axe Twist *343 - "For Great Justice!" *344 - Flurry *345 - Defensive Stance *346 - Frenzy *347 - Endure Pain *348 - "Watch Yourself!" *349 - Sprint *350 - Belly Smash *351 - Mighty Blow *352 - Crushing Blow *353 - Crude Swing *354 - Earth Shaker *355 - Devastating Hammer *356 - Irresistible Blow *357 - Counter Blow *358 - Backbreaker *359 - Heavy Blow *360 - Staggering Blow *361 - Dolyak Signet *362 - Warrior's Cunning *363 - Shield Bash *364 - "Charge!" *365 - "Victory is Mine!" *366 - "Fear Me!" *367 - "Shields Up!" *368 - "I Will Survive!" *369 - "Don't Believe Their Lies!" (Skill Locked) *370 - Berserker Stance *371 - Balanced Stance *372 - Gladiator's Defense *373 - Deflect Arrows *374 - Warrior's Endurance *375 - Dwarven Battle Stance *376 - Disciplined Stance *377 - Wary Stance *430 - Troll Unguent *783 - Unsuspecting Strike *814 - Shadow Refuge *1018 - Critical Eye *1019 - Critical Strike *1022 - Wild Strike *1030 - Locust's Fury *1043 - Dash Obviously a lot of skill codes are missing, please add them.